gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance/Gangs
This page provides more in-depth information on the gangs of Horizon City, seen in Vengeance. Player-created Gang After the player begins their criminal life once again (after being left to die in the streets), they are given the option to customize the gang that found them. This gang will eventually become the player's allies as well as their main faction. These options can be customized by the player when starting as well as any point in time: *Name *Color *Insignia These options can only be customized at any point in time later in the game as they are unlocked: *Gang member appearances *Vehicles *Signature taunt *Weapons *Gang Headquarters *Specialty Main Gangs Enigma Enigma was created by a few friends who originally wanted to protect themselves from gangsters in the area, but they never intended on getting big. The player joined shortly after the gang's creation, but is still credited as one of the founders. The gang became larger as it began causing trouble around the city, claiming territory, getting money faster than ever, and getting noticed by the police. Everyone in the business wanted to work for Enigma, whether it was something higher up like an assassin or even small things like personal servant. Enigma basically started gang culture in Horizon City, influencing other groups to attempt to become professional gangs. During the events of Vengeance, Enigma is the largest and most powerful gang in the city. Enigma is the protagonist faction during the tutorial missions in the game, but later becomes the antagonist faction. It is the last gang the player must beat in order to complete Story Mode, but it is the hardest. Their specialty is everything and their primary color is green. Agni Kai The Agni Kai were not always a formal gang. By day, they a group of expert martial artists who won tournaments around the world. By night, they were thieves, stealing what they wanted from who they wanted. The problem was that they weren't very sneaky and often got police heat on them, forcing them to retaliate. This gave them notoriety and they were taken as serious criminals. This forced them to recruit more people in their ranks if they were to even fend for themselves. They only recruited martial artists in hopes of becoming the city's largest martial arts gang, which they easily did. The Agni Kai is an antagonist faction that specializes in hand-to-hand combat and combat with weapons that are not firearms (swords, nunchucks, bo staff, etc.). Their primary color is orange. Chargers The Chargers were always more or less a gang. When they first started out, they were originally just street racers, but then began to steal merchandise from semi trucks and selling them to make more money. Unlike other gangs, the Chargers never needed to recruit anyone else to their gang because of their skill and proficiency in what they did that they didn't need anyone else. As a result, the Chargers is the smallest gang in Horizon City, including smaller gangs. The Chargers is an antagonist faction that specializes in street racing and other aspects of the game relating to vehicles in some way. Their primary color is gold. Nighthawks The Nighthawks originally consisted of a few people who came together due to their love of parkour and free-running throughout Horizon City. They were sucked into the criminal world after one of their leaders got caught up with some drug dealers and the gang was forced to protect its members from the gangs at the time. This resulted in the recruitment of more people, usually who were able to be taught how to become proficient in free-running. Due to their evasive nature, the Nighthawks were often labeled as "weak," which made them targets of many other gangs in the areas. Because of this, they often lost many members, although they countered this by also become much more violent, using ninja-esque weapons whenever they can. The Nighthawks is an antagonist faction that specializes in stealth and awareness. Their primary color is blue. Code Red Code Red was originally a group of hackers who were notorious on the internet until some of their members were caught and jailed, which led to the eventual dissolution of the group. It wasn't until recently when some of the original members had dreams of hacking the largest banks and databases in the world to become incredibly rich and reassembled the team. Their first target was the Bank of Horizon, the city's local bank that held more than enough money that they could use for future projects. This was successful, but it was evident about their plans and many gangs attempted raids on their money stash, forcing them to retaliate. Along with that, hackers were becoming increasingly popular in gangs, so they decided they'd also join in the gang war, hoping to at least gain some power in the city. Code Red is an antagonist faction that specializes in hacking and any other computer related aspects of the game. Their primary color is red. Minor Gangs Black Hearts Machinehead Z3RO Rising Sun Calypso Sh!ft asdfghjkl Kaida Trivia *The gang, Code Red, gets its name from one of the famous computer worms that was observed in 2001. The name is also a reference to how the gang specializes in hacking and computers. *The gang, asdfghjkl, gets its name from a popular internet term one may use when they're absolutely in love with something. This is also a reference to how the gang specializes in hacking and computers. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Vengeance